Killer for a Rebel
by imdifferentnotwerid
Summary: The 75th Hunger Games has come around, and the rebellion trying to started. Gale, Minnie, and Thresh are tasked with getting that last push done, Cato has to figure out how to convert Clove, and me? I've got three tributes who are suppose to be the final piece, Haymitch won't speak about the rebellion, and I'm still clueless on having a relationship. Sequel to Killer for a Mentor.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Hunger Games**

**Prolog**

**KATNISS**

Once again it's nearing time for the Hunger Games. President Snow is making the announcement about the Quarter Quell tomorrow. Today all the people of my district have to report to the town square and fill out some form or something. There's no school because of it, so Prim and I go early in the morning to get it over with.

At the square there's a line of maybe ten people, Prim and I get behind them. At the front of the line is a table with three people sitting at it, they're asking questions to each person. When it's my turn the lady at the table states in a boring voice, "Name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Please pick three numbers between one and four thousand two hundred and fifty-eight." _What?_ They have a whole day just to ask us to pick out random numbers? The capitol is defiantly up to something.

"Uh, 956, 3345, and 2543." The lady nodded.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Everdeen."

"Yeah, no problem." I waited for Prim, and a minute later she walked towards me looking really confused. She gave me a questioning look.

"Wait until we're out of the square," I told her, while glancing at the peace keepers stationed by the tables. Now there were about fifty people in line.

"What was that all about Katniss? I almost asked the guy if he was kidding. I shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure, but I doubt it's good."

"Do you think it might have to do with the Hunger Games?" Prim asked out of the blue. That gave me something to think about, they very well could be.

"You might be onto something Prim, don't mention it to anyone else. We don't want the Capitol getting suspicious." Prim nodded, and the rest of our journey was spent in silence.

"Hey Katniss why didn't mom come with us?" Prim asked as I searched around the kitchen for breakfast.

"She said she was going to help some patients in town, do the questioning thing, see some more patients, and then come home. She won't be home until it's really late. And we don't have anything to eat for breakfast," I told her, I half mumbled the last part under my breath.

"Why don't we go back to town then? We could stop at the bakery to get some warm bread or something, then go to the Hob and get soup from Greasy Sae, while we're at the Hob we get more food, and then we drop some food off at the Hawthorne's house," Prim suggested.

"Man, Prim you're on top of things today. Let's do that." I put some money in my pocket and Prim and head out again. At the bakery I let Prim pick out the bread, she picked some cheesy croissants. Instead of Mr. Mellark at the counter it was Peeta. He smiled at Prim.

"How are you Prim?"

"I'm good, I have to tell you that the whole question thingy in the square is really weird. You pick a bunch of numbers, then you leave." Peeta looked thoughtful.

"That does sound strange," he mused. "How are you Katniss?"

"Fine, thanks," I replied as he handed me the bag with the bread in it.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, we got more food, and gave some more food to the Hawthornes, we stayed longer than I meant so Prim could talk to Rory. The rest of the day, however, wasn't quite so ordinary.

We got home to see none other than Cato sitting at our dinning room table.

"I was wondering when you'd be back," he said as he leaned back in the chair. I smirked, and shrugged.

"We were busy."

"Does it have anything to do with all the people in the square, and the food you have?"

"No, but it was all about flying space cows," I replied sarcastically.

"Hey flying space cows can be a very big deal, before you know it they'll be invading Panem," he joked. I rolled me eyes, and put the food away.

"That question thing is really strange, do you have any idea what it's about?" Cato shook his head.

"None, we were doing it in my district a couple days ago."

"I see, so what brings you down here?"

"Well the Quell is being announced tomorrow, it's the perfect excuse to come see you."

"Very clever of you."

"That's what I thought too."

"Bye Katniss, I'll see you at dinner," Prim said all of a sudden.

"Are you just going to hang out in your room all day?"

"I have homework."

"Okay, fine."

"Let's go for a walk Katniss," Cato suggested a few minutes after Prim went to her room. We went back to the meadow, we usually go there when Cato visits. Neither of us like risking having our conversations overheard. As soon as we sat down Cato kissed me. This might sound a little silly, but I really like kissing Cato. I hadn't seen him in a month, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back.

We spent the rest of the day there, just laying in the grass kissing, and talking about our lives. When we went back for dinner, my mom still wasn't home. It was just Prim, Cato, and me. The next morning was the same, mom was at the Hawthorne's like she was every Sunday, she said she was going to watch the Quell announcement there. The announcement was at noon, and before it was a mandatory viewing of last year's Hunger Games. Prim, Cato, and I muted the television, and played a game Prim made up. Then came the announcement.

"Over the past few days the people of Panem have been picking three numbers, I'm sure many of you are puzzled as to why you had to do this. Now you will know, those number represent the tributes, there's one number for each child. The three numbers that were picked the most are the tributes going into the Games.

That's not all, this year your district is your team. For this year's Quarter Quell the districts will be pitted against each other; for example the three people from District One might fight the three people from District Two in a gladiator arena. As soon as one person dies the match is over. Once half the tributes are dead they will be moved to an actual arena," President Snow announced.

We stared at the screen in shock, the first thing that hit me was that we had condemned three kids from our district. We had literally picked who would go into the arena, and the odds are defiantly not in their favor.

**I told you guys( those of you who read the update on kfm) that I would post this soon, I bet some of you were doubting me. I HAVE 3 QUESTIONS!**

**Should I put Peeta in the games? Should I give teasers to people who review? And will you review?**

**Side note this is the sequel to Killer for a Mentor.**


	2. Out to Get Me

**This is the reaping basically. **

**KATNISS**

It's been a while since President Snow made his announcement about the reaping, and now the reaping is here. I haven't seen Cato since the day after the announcement was made either, which kind of sucked. Pretty soon though it's all going to be over, I've been keeping in contact with one of the rebellion members and he said that it's all going down soon.

I was thinking about all of this as I sat up on stage with Haymitch, listen to the typical reaping speech. Everything about the reaping was the same except that there were no reaping bowls, instead Effie clutched three cards in her hands.

When the speech was finally over Effie walked up to the microphone.

"Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games reaping! Isn't it exciting? The 75th Hunger Games what an achievement, now in my hands I hold the names to the tributes that will participate in the Games. Remember, there's no volunteering this year!" She squeaked cheerfully.

"Our first Tribute is Kyla Green!" A girl, who looked to be seventeen, stepped out of the crowd. She took a shaky breath, and walked forward with her hands clenched in her dress. She was obviously from the Seam, and I think I'm going to like her. She's keeping it together, which is one thing I find very important.

"Now then our next tribute is Zayn Davis!" A merchant's kid walked up, he was big, and I recognized him almost instantly. He was the butcher's son. Zayn wasn't your stereotypical merchant boy either, with his green eyes and light brown hair. He might do well in the games.

"Here is the last, but certainly not lest tribute, Peeta Mellark!" Him I defiantly recognized, it was only yesterday that I bought bread from him. It was only a few years ago that he saved my life.

I think that the world is out to get me.

A peacekeeper walked up to me after the tributes were ushered into the Justice Building to say their goodbyes.

"You have some interesting tributes," he said to me, and he's speaking in code. There is no one around literally they have all left, I wanted to say that to him but I played along.

"Yes, I have a good feeling about them."

"Keep them alive, there are plans for them." _Oh, this isn't what I think it is._

"What kind of plans?" _I'm not liking this._

"The dangerous kind, you'll be filled in more later." _Great now if the rebellion fails it will be all my fault. _I nodded and he backed away. Just in time too, Effie came walking briskly towards me.

"Katniss hurry we'll be late. We have a train to catch, the tributes are already on their way there."

"Aren't we all suppose to be in the same car?"

"Yes, but there wasn't enough room, now come." Effie half dragged me to the awaiting car a few feet away.

A part of me didn't want to get in that car. Once I did it would mean facing the guy I've avoided for so many years, watching innocent kids die, risking death if it's reveled that I'm a rebel, and then there's taking the weight of the rebellion if my tributes die everything will fail. Aren't I so lucky?

The car will also take me to Cato though, and be reunited with old friends, and I'll be able to bring down the Capitol.

I get in the car.

**So sorry for the short chapter, before I was just winging it but now I have to have a plan and I lost my notes so I didn't want to mess anything up. Also I couldn't update because a guy broke into my house while I was in it so I had to deal with that.**

**Can you guys PLEASE give me names for more tributes, I have to think up 36 more tributes and I am horrid with names so if you can that would be a great help, leave them in a review or PM me them, heck you can even add a description. **

**Thanks, and review!**


	3. Skills and Tributes

**KATNISS**

"Okay you guys are going to be a team in the beginning, so you need to know your strengths and weaknesses." I grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil. Then I looked at the tributes in front of me.

"Let's start with Peeta, what are you good at and what are you bad at?" Peeta shifted nervously.

"Cooking?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, everyone has a survival skill. Cooking ain't it," Haymitch muttered. "Just looked at the girl from last year, she was from a flower shop and she did pretty well." Peeta twisted his hands, and the other boy shot a glare at Haymitch.

"I'm strong I guess, and um I'm not afraid of fire. I suppose I could camouflage okay since I do decorated cakes," he said after a few minutes. I nodded and wrote it down.

**Peeta**

_Strengths_

Strong

Camouflage

Not afraid of fire?

_Weaknesses_

Can't hunt

Doesn't know how to fight

Doesn't know about surviving

"Okay Kyla you're up," I said looking at the girl. Kyla must be about seventeen, and obviously she's from the seam, what with her black hair, and gray eyes. She also has freckles which I've seen on quite a few seam kids.

Kyla hesitated for only a second before answering me.

**Kyla**

_Strengths_

Smart; planner

Quick learner

Used to being hungry

Knows how to find food

_Weaknesses_

Can't fight

Hates hurting people

Not strong; partly from lack of food

"Now it's your turn, Zayn," I said nodding to the merchant's boy. I know Zayn though, well I don't know him but I've seen him around. He's like Peeta, Zayn is the butcher's son although he doesn't look like the typical merchant. Zayn has light brownish blonde hair that's not quite so different, but different from everyone else.

**Zayn**

_Strengths_

Big

Strong

Knows how to kill

Quick reactions

_Weaknesses_

Doesn't know a thing about trapping

Can't tell one plant from another

Bad at coming up with plans

Not the best at being quiet

* * *

The list wasn't that bad, I could work with this. The three of them might make a good team.

"Okay when we get to the Capitol one important thing is sponsers-"

"I have important news!" Effie exclaimed, cutting me off. "This year the training is going to be for a week, I believe they added more time in so they could put finishing touches on their arenas. Sponsers are going off performance, any interested sponsor you perform for, then the judges judge you and if the sponsor is interested you get money based on your score, because the sponsor, before the performance starts, sets out a certain amount of money. Your score is out of ten, so if you got a five the sponsor would give you half of the money they set out. They can give more money, but it can't be more than the first amount you received and they can only give every two days."

"That sounds….complicated," Zayn replied.

"It makes it more interesting," Effie retorted. Kyla rolled her eyes.

"The people in the Capitol just want extravagance, and the Quell is their excuse for it." Haymitch chuckled.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you. The Capitol doesn't put up with that kind of thing," he muttered darkly.

"Okay, yeah listen to Haymitch you don't want to end up like last year's tributes. Anyway you have a week to train and become group like. Then you are going into a smaller arena to fight District Ten. Once one person dies the match is over. When there are eighteen tributes alive you're going to be placed in the arena for the regular part of the Hunger Games.

Now Peeta and Kyla, you need to learn to fight. Zayn you need to learn trapping and plant identification on the first day training. The next day you three are training only with Haymitch and I. We are going to come up with you performance for sponsers, and hopefully give you tips on fighting," I informed the tributes.

"I think we're pretty lucky," Zayn said after a minute.

"You call this lucky?" Peeta asked. Zayn shrugged.

"Well we have a week to train, and I think we'll get into the top eighteen. We all compliment each other, things could be much worse."

"He's got a point," Kyla said. Peeta nodded.

"Yeah, he does."

"Okay children dinner is in two hours, then we are watching the reaping. You have to know your opponents," Effie reminded the tributes before walking off.

* * *

A few hours later we were all sitting down to watch the reaping.

District One had a high end girl whose name was something like Sapphire, a girl who was obviously poor, and a boy who looked normal.

I paid special attention to district two. It helped that a commotion was made after the first tribute was announced. The first tribute was a girl named Sabrina, and the thing was the next tribute was apparently her brother, and another guy ran up volunteering (which you weren't suppose to do this year) so then a bunch of officials gathered together to discuss it and decided to accept the volunteer, whose name was James. The last tribute was a really buff guy by the name of Cain, and that's really the only thing that stood out about him. It didn't help that Cato was staring intently at the camera, as if he could see me.

The only thing that stood out to me about district three was that the guy Gigit (pronounced Gi-git) looked insane.

District four managed to get three tributes who all looked trained.

Districts five through nine all blurred together again, I really can't help it. I had made a mental note to watch district ten, since that's who we would fight first. The first was a tall boy who looked generally strong, his name was Jet. The next was a girl who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, she reminded of a mix between Rue and Minnie, her name was Pyper. The last was another boy who looked like he'd been in a fight recently with his black eye and split lip, his name was Sasha.

One thing that I thought while watching this was that we're getting weirder and weirder, seriously look at our names. Enough with that though.

When the reaping was over I leaned forward.

"I think it would be best if you acted like you targeted the girl, but really go for the guy named Jet. I think they'll be protecting her, or expecting an attack on her, so attacking her isn't the best idea. Now go to sleep, tomorrow you have to deal with Capitalits shoving cameras in your face." The three tributes nodded, and left silently.

"So how good of a chance do you think they have?" I asked.

"I think they have a fighting chance, they'll be able to last long enough," Haymitch answered before taking a swing out of his bottle.

**I'm back, Please Don't Kill Me! It's been a while I know but I've been busy. Anyway thank you everyone who submitted names, I'll use more later on. I hope you all have a Happy Easter, A good Good Friday(no school!), and good Maundy Thursday (today, hehe I get to take communion)**

**ENJOY YOUR SPRING BREAK! AND REVIEW!**


	4. Costumes and Reunions

**KATNISS**

Arriving at the Capitol was as horrible as ever, there were mobs of people, and cameras constantly flashing. Once we get through the crowd the tributes are hustled off to the Remake Center. While they're being tortured I decided to find Cinna. I don't want any surprises this year.

"Okay Cinna, what do you have planned for this year?"

"Portia and I were planning on doing a costume that was like the embers of a fire. Make them look like a deadly team. Just wait till you see it." I nodded.

"It sounds good." I couldn't really think of anything else to say to Cinna, and besides he has tributes to attend to, so I left. This seemed like a good time to find Cato, not just because I missed him, but I wanted to know of he had any ideas of what the rebels were planning on doing.

I found Cato in the Training Center- big surprise there.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were training for the Games," I commented as I walked up.

"You can never be too fit, besides if I was an unhealthy, fat, alcoholic how would I get you to like me?" Cato replied with a smirk.

"Weirder things have happened, it's your attitude that was the awful part."

"Insult me, why don't you?"

"Okay, I think you're getting a bit chubby, you're kinda vein, and don't give very good advice." Cato put a hand to his heart.

"That hurts, Cat," he said in mock sadness. I smirked at him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Cato grinned and started forward. I took off, running around the training room with Cato behind me. Finally he caught up, pinning me to a wall.

"Look what I caught," Cato murmured into my hair.

"So what are you going to do with me Mr. Hunter?"

"This." Cato's head swooped down and kissed me softly. It didn't stay soft, as can be expected since we haven't seen each other in a while. Cato's lips were salty with sweat, but they were soft as he pressed them against my own. Slowly he pushed his tongue into my mouth, and I heard a rapid clicking noise. Cato heard it too, and pulled back.

"What do you think that was?" he asked.

"Cameras, if we wanted to stay secret we probably shouldn't have kissed in the training room."

"They were going to find out eventually," Cato said quietly, then he leaned even closer and whispered, "It might even be a good distraction." I shivered as he started trailing kisses down my neck.

"Well that's nice, but I don't want to the Capitol everywhere."

"Do you want to come to my floor?" I sighed.

"No I should go check on my tributes. I want to see what Cinna put them in. Don't you want to see your tributes too?"

"Not really, I'd rather stay here with you. Besides I think my tributes are stuck in some tragic love triangle."

"Isn't everyone?"

"It sure seems like it," Cato muttered. I pushed Cato a little.

"I really need to go now." Cato pouted and I tried not to laugh.

"I think you're a little too big to act like a kid Cato."

"Hey it was worth a try." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later Cato."

I didn't end up seeing Cato again until the Opening Ceremony. I had come down early, I wanted to meet up with some of the other mentors. Finnick and Johanna in particular, I felt closer to them now because they're both in the rebellion.

"So Katniss do you like your tributes?" Finnick asked.

_Translation: Are they good enough to survive till whatever it is the rebels have planned takes off?_

"Yeah, they're not half bad, they make a good team." Finnick nodded.

"Thankfully I got good tributes this year too. Although the girl is rather ugly." He sighs, "Such a shame, she could've been the next me!"

"Isn't she seventeen?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want her to be _better _me, she's just the best fighter on the team. You know the Capitolites they favor girls."

"You sure about that?" Johanna asked as she walked up. "You two plotting behind my back?"

"Oh please Johanna, if we were plotting against anyone it would be Two. It seems like they got all Careers."

"Two huh? And how is Cato, Katniss?" I felt heat rising to my cheeks.

"Last I heard he was fine." Johanna snorted.

"More than fine I think. Check this out." Johanna handed a piece of paper to Finnick.

"Tsk tsk, Katniss you haven't been behaving very well. Who is this man? Well whoever he is your mother and I are most certainly going to have a talk with him," Finnick teased. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Gee sorry dad, but mom has already met him."

"And she hid it from me? Outrageous!" Finnick declared. He walked off in search of Cato and I exchanged amused looks with Johanna.

"I FOUND HIM!," Finnick's voice rang out in the nearly empty room.

"….And that is why we eat fish," Finnick was saying when Johanna and I arrived. Cato stared at him perplexed, and so Johanna pounced on him.

"So you're dating our Katniss?" Cato nodded a little unsure.

"Well you be careful, we can't having you ruin her innocence."

"Hey!" I protested, but was ignored.

"Sorry ma'am, but it is my every intent to ruin her innocence, destroy her self-confidence and image, break her heart, and destroy her soul. Don't worry about it," Cato said sarcastically. Johanna looked at him for a moment with narrowed eyes.

"I like him," she decided. I shrugged.

"He's okay, nothing like Finnick though." Cato shook his head, and Finnick grinned.

"She's so mean to me," he complained.

"I'm sorry Cato, but you just can't compete with all of this." Finnick gestured to his body which had us all laughing.

"Maybe you have a point Finnick," Cato mused.

"I do, you're not that bad-looking either though. Want to meet back at my room later?" Finnick asked with a seductive grin. Johanna and I made disgusted faces.

"I hate to burst your bubble but both of you are taken," Johanna interrupted.

"And the tributes are coming down now, we should act more like…" I trailed off.

"Tough, strong, cold-hearted mentors?" Cato filled in.

"Yes, yes, and no."

We watch the tributes come down. First we saw District Seven, they were dressed like a crew of lumberjacks. Johanna sighed.

"If only we had Cinna, at least we aren't trees this year."

Next came District Two. They were dressed in dark blue military uniforms that were adorn with metals, had a red strip on the arm with a weird symbol. They were also holding guns.

"What are they?" I asked Cato.

"I think they're Nazis. A long time ago there was a country that tried to take over the world, almost succeed too. I think his men were called Nazis, and they started like a World War or something. They don't talk much about it."

Then came District Four. I think they were fish. I supposed it symbolized a team which seems to be a recurring theme.

Finnick groaned. "Oh great, they couldn't have been fishermen? Oh why oh why?"

Finally came my tributes. They looked deadly, like embers straight from a fire. With the orange glowing, and the no smiling. Cinna really outdid himself.

"Lucky, I suppose we should go talk to our tributes so they don't make a fool of themselves," Johanna said. We nodded and went our respective ways.

**I'm not dead, and god am I sorry for taking so long. I just got really board with this story, and I was stuck on trying to think up a costume for d12, till I went with what was in the book.**

**But you can thank the catching fire trailer for getting me back on track considering it's been like two months. Really sorry 'bout that. Maybe I'll write a funny little one shot too, just to make it up to you guys.**

**I hope you guys liked the Catoniss, I wrote it just for you, and what did you guys think of the little bonding moment between Finnick, Johanna, Katniss, and Cato. Good? Bad? Should I do more like it? **

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Opening Ceremonies

**KATNISS**

"When you guys go out there don't smile, be cold and serious. But you guys should hold hands to show that you're connected, a team," I instructed. Zayn looked around.

"It looks like the other Districts are going for the same approach," he observed.

"They are, but most of them look like idiots. All you kids have to do is not look stupid," Haymitch added.

"Don't look stupid, thanks for the advice," Peeta muttered.

"It's more like don't look weak," I amended. "Look like…an unbreakable team."

"So don't act like sniveling girl from last year," Kyla said. Zayn glared at her.

"Shut it, she did fine," Zayn objected.

"Yeah, except for the fact that she died," Kyla shot back.

"Why don't you both chill out, it won't look good if we get in fight," Peeta reasoned. "Do you have an order for us to stand in on the chariot?"

"The girl in the middle," Haymitch said. Kyla and Zayn nodded tensely at each other. And then climbed into the chariot. Peeta sighed and got in after them.

"If that keeps up our real problem won't be keeping them alive, it will be keeping them from killing each other," Haymitch muttered.

**CATO**

Clove and I watched our tributes, they were talking. It was pretty boring.

"What do you think of the tributes?" I asked.

"I think they're too focused on their feelings, other than that they're tough. I also think they know each other."

"Why do you think that?"

"Don't you see them? It's obviously they know each other!"

"Did you know your District partner?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad he's dead the stupid, overconfident punk."

"So you didn't like him."

"No, Brutus had this plan for him to win, all I had to do was die. I bet he didn't tell you that plan did he?"

"No, but I guess it all worked out anyway."

"I guess, although now I have to spend a couple weeks in the Capitol each year."

"You don't like it here?"

"I don't like all the flashiness, it's distracting." Clove walked back over to the tributes. Well, so much for finding out her view on the Capitol.

The Opening Ceremony went…well it was normal. There were no surprises, it was perfectly normal. It was kind of nice.

* * *

I jumped in an elevator with Katniss, and we were _alone_.

"Did you have fun with your tributes?" I asked. One of the times I glanced back at Katniss I noticed two of her tributes glaring at each other.

"Tons, I just love it when they try to kill each other," Katniss replied sarcastically.

"Well isn't that the whole point?" Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh and Haymitch saw that paper Finnick was waving around, so he wants to…talk to me." I wince, who knew what that conversation would contain. For all we knew Haymitch planned on giving her _The Talk. _Then it hit me that Clove would see it too, and she'd be pissed off. At least Haymitch knows I'm trustworthy.

"It won't be worse than what Clove will give me." Katniss smirked as we landed on my floor.

"Have fun with that."

**MINNIE**

District Thirteen is interesting. It's way different from District Twelve, but it's not bad. It's really organized here too, really clean.

They're letting Gale, Thresh, and I help with the rebellion. Gale's been helping out with weapons and stuff since we got here. Thresh is helping them find more efficient ways to farm. I'm actually helping them make a new sort of code using flowers, I'm not sure if they really care or just want me out of the way. I don't mind though, it's something I can do and sometimes I get to send the messages.

We've also been closely watching the Hunger Games, the plan is pretty good. I shouldn't know it, but I pieced it together from the messages I sent. We really need one last bang to set the whole thing off. Hopefully we can get the tributes in early.

It's just time for the Opening Ceremony, Gale's joining Thresh and I to watch it. The costumes mostly look good. It's like all the designers had the same idea; portray the tributes as a team. Maybe they had a press conference together. Some things look a bit weird, like District Four you'd think they would do fishermen instead of a school of fish. I'm waiting for Twelve to come up, we're usually coal miners, so it would be kind of anticlimactic if we were that again.

I hold my breathe and wait. Then they come, they're like the embers of a fire. It's good, they look deadly, but together. Peeta Mellark, I've seen him around, he's really nice. Kyla Green, I might have seen her at school, but probably not. And Zayn Davis, I know him; the butcher shop is next to the flower store. We were in the same at school, we grew up together. I defiantly know him.

"Hey Minnie are you okay?" Gale's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I nod and walk away.

**KATNISS**

Haymitch, Peeta, Effie, Kyla, and Zayn are gathered on the couch.

"Can we change out of this now?" Kyla asked impatiently.

"One minute, tomorrow you guys need to learn the basic skills, but if you go to weaponry skills don't let anyone know how good you are," I instructed.

"So we should go to the weapon stations?" Peeta asked confused.

"That's what she just said," Haymitch. "Learn the skill, just don't let them know you're good at it."

"Now you three can go," Effie dismissed. "Now Katniss what is I keep hearing about you and Cato?" I felt heat rise to my face, this was going to be awkward.

"Yeah, we're…together." Effie squealed.

"Oh I knew it! I saw it coming last year, I was just waiting for it to happen. This is perfect." Haymitch held up the picture of Cato and I kissing in the training center.

"If I didn't know better I would say you planned this. Now whatever you do, don't let that kid know our strategy," Haymitch warned. "You probably want you're beauty sleep too sweetheart, I know you're going to get asked a lot about this."

I slipped up to my room. Tomorrow would be interesting, especially because I have two tributes who need to learn to fight. I have a feeling that Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

**It's been a while, but it's here. I know it's not the longest chapter, but I think there's some important info in there.**

**I got out of school recently so updating **_**should**_** be easier**_**. **_**Expect another chapter next Monday or Tuesday though, because I have a day camp thing and my birthday this week.**

**REVIWEW**

** PLEASE!**


	6. Training

**THIRD PERSON**

Peeta, Kyla, and Zayn walked down to the Training Center.

"Okay so we check out some of the survival skills, but we really need to see weaponry," Zayn murmured under his breath.

"So why don't we all spilt up and go to a survival station then Zayn comes and get one of us to look at weaponry?" Kyla suggested. Peeta nodded.

"It sounds good to me."

Peeta went to the rope tying station, Kyla went to traps, and Zayn went to ediable plants. Zayn was alone for a while, then another person showed up . He knew it was a girl, but he didn't look up to see who it was. Zayn just kept making piles of what was edible and what wasn't. The girl was standing right next to him though and he couldn't help but glance at her piles.

"Nightlock is deadly poisonous," he mumbled to her. She turned to him.

"Thanks, we never really learned about plants back in my District."

"Yeah neither did we."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Zayn, tribute of District Twelve. What's your name?'

"It's nice to meet you Zayn, despite the fact that we have to kill each other of course. I'm Sabrina, District Two." Zayn looked at her waist length dirty blonde hair.

"You might want to cut that," he noted.

"I might, why talk about that?" Zayn shrugged.

"I was just thinking someone could grab you by your hair, or it could get in your face or something."

"Thanks," Sabrina said cautiously. She wasn't sure why he would tell her something that would help her.

They were silent the rest of the time they were both there.

Kyla was looking at traps.

"Have you ever used any traps?" the trainer asked curiously.

"I've tried using them to catch the stray dog or cat in my District."

"Did they work?"

"Most of the time they were empty."

"Okay, I'll show you the best traps ever."

She was in the middle of this when Zayn came up.

"Hey Kyla let's go to weapons now."

"Can't you try with Peeta?"

"I'm not sure where he went."

"Fine."

Zayn showed her the best place to stick a knife. He also told her a little about hand to hand combat.

"Kyla if someone grabs you from behind take your knife and stick it right here," he tapped a place on his chest. "Don't take it out till you see the life leave their eyes." Kyla nodded. She wasn't sure why, but it was only now that the reality of what was happening really hit her.

"Let's try archery now. I want to do something we equally suck at."

They stood there shooting for a while. The instructor was busy talking to someone else so they were on their own. Neither of them were doing very good.

"Keep the arrow at eye height, that way it goes directly where your eye is looking. Aim it up or down or to the side from there," said a low voice behind Zayn. He tried what it said and his arrow stuck in the center of the cut out's head. He grinned triumphantly and turned around. Behind him was Sabrina.

"Thanks, but why help me?" She shrugged.

"You gave me some advice, I'm just doing the same."

"Well, thank you." She smiled and walked over to the swords.

"Why were you talking to Twelve?" Cain asked her sourly.

"No reason."

"Obviously there was a reason or you wouldn't have done it."

"It's not important!"

"Okay, chill out." Cain put his hands up in surrender. Then he walked over to the weights.

"So was he a complete a-hole that you can't wait to brutally destroy, or was he like a sweet little kid?" James, her other District partner, asked.

"Neither.'

"Neither what does that mean?"

"It means that your examples are too extreme to possibly work."

"I guess I'll just have to talk to him myself then."

Zayn and Kyla walked into the center of the room.

"I don't see him either," Kyla admitted.

"I wonder where he went."

"We'll find him at lunch, let's go check out the fire starting station."

At lunch they found him sitting at a table.

"Hey where've you been?" Kyla and Zayn asked simultaneously.

"Me? I was doing camouflage," he told them.

"Really? You're pretty good at it man," shocked, Zayn told him.

"And then I was kind of spying on District 10," Peeta added sheepishly.

"That's genius!" Kyla exclaimed. "After lunch I'll do that while you train with Zayn."

"Okay." They sat in silence for a moment, then they hear a loud commotion coming from the career tables. Most of the other tributes gathered over there, so they got up and jogged over.

"What's going on?" Peeta asked one of the District Three tributes.

"They're making bets,' he replied. Peeta shouldered up to the front and started to talk to one of the District One boys.

"I bet I can put both my two fingers on your face and then make your drink disappear." Peeta put both his index fingers under the guy's eyes. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right."

"So do you wanna bet?'

"Sure."

"Okay close your eyes." The boy did that, then Peeta made a fist and stuck out his index finger and his pinky finger and put them on the guy's face. With his other hand he took the drink and drank it. He pulled his fingers away and the guy opened his eyes.

"Where'd it go? Who took it?" he turned in a circle and all the other tributes laughed.

"It was nice meeting you, but I'm afraid I have to go now." Peeta pushed back through the crowd, grabbed our arms and pulled us back to our table.

"Did you chose him for any particular reason?" Kyla asked amused.

"Well when I was spying on 10, I heard him talking and he said some things that kind of ticked me off."

"Well, that was awesome. Although you might want to stay away from him," Zayn said thoughtfully. They ate their lunch hurriedly, and then headed back inside the training center.

Zayn went over nearly the same thing with Peeta, except instead of doing archery later they did knife throwing. Peeta in turn showed Zayn how to properly throw something heavy.

Kyla continued Peeta's job of spying on District 10. One of District 10's guys spent a lot of time at the weapons, but the other two stuck together and spent a lot of the time and was mostly at the traps station and the camouflage station. Kyla guessed that was where Peeta got the idea to spy on them.

Then the day was over and they were heading back to their floors. Nothing much was said until dinner came.

"How was your first day?" Effie asked. "Did you do anything interesting?" Peeta, Zayn, and Kyla grinned at each other.

"You have no idea."

**Okay here it is, right when I promised it. Now I don't usually write in third person so what do you guys think? Next time will probably be back in first person.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
